Kings and Queens of Valentines
by Satohika358
Summary: The Grand Chase couples have go on Valentine dates. Will things go as planned? Actually, no one knows, some do, some don't. But mostly, they don't. LireXRyan, ElesisXRonan, AmyXJin, ArmeXLass, MariXSeighart. Oneshot. R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own GC...


**Clubs, Spades, Hearts, Diamonds, Jokers**

**Author's Note: Grand Chase Valentines date xD Muahaha, one shot, divided into five parts, I hope it's good :3**

**P.S. If you read my story "The Saffron Twins" this story occurs after the Grand Chase's Mission on chapter 3**

**This was meant to be chapter 3.8 xD**

**Part 1: King and Queen of Clubs (Lire x Ryan)**

Serdin Castle

Garden

7:15 PM

"I see that you went here too after the Mission," said the Elven Druid.

"Yes. I had a fun Duel with Lord Zen a while ago," said the Elven Archer.

"So..." Ryan began.

"Nope~ I'll make you your Lire's Special Marmalade Surprise tomorrow, ahaha, I'm tired," said Lire.

"Aww, you know how much I love your Marmalade..."

"Well...you know how much I love you..." said Lire as she looked away to hide her blush.

"Hmph...You know that I love you too..." Ryan kissed Lire's cheek and smiled.

In the burnt strawberry plant beside them, they heard a noise.

"Ohh...someone burnt the strawberry plant..." said Ryan, angry.

"No, wait, I think someone is here..." whispered Lire.

Then they say a silhoutte. It was just a glance, but it flashes again, they saw the image under the bright moonlight for a split second.

"SEIGHART! DON'T YOU KNOW THE VALUE OF PRIVACY!" cried the two.

The Gladiator laughed and sped away as the two Elves chased him.

**Part 2: King and Queen of Spades (Elesis x Ronan)**

Bermesiah Peninsula

Gorge of Oath

7: 27 PM

"Why do you want to go here at this late hour!" said the redheaded Knight, annoyed.

"Aww, Elesis! It's not like you to pout! You're so cute~" smiled the Magic Knight as he blushed. Elesis grabbed her sword as she blushed as well.

"Grr...Ronan!"

"Tsundere..." chuckled Ronan.

Then there's this strange noise.

"Uhm...?"

"Hush Elesis, I'm hearing something."

"R-Ronan! The ground! It's cracking open!"

"What!"

Fissure. Nice. REALLY NICE. Elesis falls, but Ronan catches her. But instead of getting her to safety, he falls too.

"Oww..."

"So Ronan, how do you say we get out?"

"Hmm...Maybe...Well...Honestly...I have no Idea..."

"I have one!" Nerve pops into Elesis's Right hand, preparing to punch Ronan high up.

"Ohh...uhhh...let's not be violent here, Elesis...ehehe..." laughed the nervous Ronan "Ahh! I'll summon Valkyrie!"

The Valkyrie flies them high up, out of the fissure but then...

"Kiyaaahh! Cockroach!" Elesis screamed and hugged Ronan. Ronan lost balance and they fell...

"Hmm...I'll drink a potion so I can summon Valkyrie again..." Ronan drinks a potion and resummons Valkyrie. The Valkyrie flies them high to the ground...Ronan trips, then he grabs Elesis's hand, then they fell...again...

Elesis now has two nerve pops in her right hand.

"Uhh...third time's the charm!"

This time he summons the dragon, then flies them out again. Up there, Mari was running and then accidentally pushes the two. She says sorry because she's in a hurry, then flies away with her rocket.

"Ohh...you have got to be kidding me!" said Elesis pissed. She then punches Ronan, but Ronan grabs her hand, and they land in the roof of the Serdin Castle, away from the fissure.

**Part 3: King and Queen of Hearts (Amy x Jin)**

Serdin Castle

Cafeteria

8:02 PM

"Hey Jin~!" said the lively dancer "How's the mission~?"

"Boring," Jin smirked "The enemies were too easy!" said the proud Fighter.

"Let's play poker!"

"Aww...? But you always win!" said Jin

"Sheesh come on Jin! Don't be such a baby!" chuckled Amy.

"Wait...what!" said Jin.

"Hahaha, these are Mari's special Poker cards!"

"Hmm, alright..."

Jin drew his hand, he got the following cards: Cup of Joe, Secretary, Mari's Glasses, Lawn Mower, Yin Yang.

Amy got: Strawberry milk, Test tube, Feather Duster, Microphone, Rubber Band.

Jin removed the Secretary and Mari's glasses cards, and they were replaced with a Drillmon Wing and a Peridot Card.

Amy swapped the Microphone and the rubber band for a copper wire and a steam engine.

"What kind of Cards are these!" said Jin. Then he looked at the cards. "But it's Impossible to win with this 72 deck card set...THERE'S NOT A SINGLE PAIR!"

"Ehh...? Oh, you're right!" said the dancer with a weird face. "Well...At least we get to spend a funny and weird Valentine!" Amy chuckled as she pinched and kissed Jin's cheeks, which

caused him to blush.

In the corner of the cafeteria, they heard a voice and a beeping sound: "Seighart? Can you hear me? Project Spades and Project Hearts are A-OK!"

**Part 4: King and Queen of Diamonds (Arme x Lass)**

Bermesiah Peninsula

Kerrie Beach

8:23 PM

"Hey Lass? How do you feel whenever I try test my magic on you and on Little Kaz?" asked the Violet Mage.

"Depends on the potion…" answered the thief sarcastically. Arme glared at him.

"Well…I don't really mind…since I know you wouldn't want to make it dangerous," he smirked.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Well…how do I put this…? You…wouldn't want to put me in danger right?" said the blushing thief.

"Uhm, yep! I wouldn't forgive myself if I put you in danger! I'd stop using magic forever!"

"You…would do that…for me…?"

"Yep!" Arme blushed as she said this. Lass also blushed. Arme pinched his cheek. From where they are, they heard a rustling sound, they did not mind it.

"Project Clubs and Project Diamond complete…though they were quite…voluntary…"

**Part 5: Red and Black Joker (Mari x Seighart)**

Serdin Castle

Guest Room 4

9:14 PM

"So Mari," began Seighart, "Why meet in a guest room?"

"So the others will be less suspicious," said the ever monotonous Mari.

"Ehh…so, how did yours go?"

"For Ronan and Elesis…I made a robot to create a fissure, then placed a cockroach when they got up, then made the ground slippery when the got up again, and then I pushed them again for the last time downwards. For Jin and Amy…I simply made a custom made poker deck that will create weird results."

"Well…for me…Lire and Ryan, as well as Lass and Arme were quite sweet already…no more additives needed!" chuckled the gladiator.

"Admit it; you were just too lazy, weren't you?"

"Maybe I was…maybe I wasn't…would you kill me if I was?"

"No…I can never do that…"

Then, they noticed that the door was half open. Outside, their victims were laughing, and then they said: "Project Joker, Mission Accomplished!"

**Author's note: It's Karma. :3**

**Sapphire: While you're at it, please read Saffron twins :3**

**Scarlet: Yep ^^ Thanks**

**Notes:**

**Why Marmalade? I just felt like it.**

**What's with the cards? Nothing much, just put in random stuff.**

**Why is the RonanxElesis Part the most tsundere-ish one? Ain't it obvious?**


End file.
